Oxen Fantasy
by AllThatGlittersIsEmu
Summary: Hatsuharu wakes up to find that his actions from the previous night has set the apocalypse into motion, thing is, he has no clue what happened the night before. Can he and his assigned entity stop it before it's too late or is the world doomed?
1. Chapter 1

This is...I don't even know, I was eating a strange candy and this idea popped into my head. I guess it was from the sugar rush, or at least I hope so ^;^ Happy reading~

* * *

><p>"Haru." I lay in bed staring at the ceiling listening to the chirping birds and noisy cicadas. "Haru."Strange, I must still be delusional from last night; I thought I heard someone call my name. "Haru!" Now I could swear I heard someone call me, I was still groggy from my outing last night, I didn't attempt to answer or open my eyes. "Haru, you bastard! Get the hell up!" "What the hell?" I jumped up to see no one there. "Great, I'm imagining things and I just made myself dizzy." I squinted to focus my eyesight in the revolving room. "Look down here!" I looked at my bedside to see Mr. Moo Moo. He was a white cow splattered with black spots, large obsidian eyes, and horns that protruded three inches from his head, oh and did I mention that he had sparkling purple wings that dropped glitter every time they were touched or moved?<p>

"Oh God, I'm still hallucinating! How the hell could an inanimate object talk?" "Damn straight! However I'm not just a result of your little act last night." "Then why are you talking to me, and why can you speak Japanese?" "Don't freak out yet, I knew this day would come so I took a few precautions." "So, when I become sober again, you'll stop talking to me right?" "I'm afraid it's not that simple. This is your fault and unfortunately I was sent to make you correct it." "What the hell did I do?" "Well you see, after you little episode, you managed to align the events for the apocalypse that has now set in motion, damn idiot!" "Can you stop being so difficult and just tell me what I did?" "So you don't remember anything?" "The only thing I remember is walking out of the house and being awoken by a talking cow plushie." "I'm more than just a friggen' plushie! "I'm an entity that was sent from Metelatazanegana to intervene!" "So you're not just an illusion?" Mr. Moo Moo hit himself with his hoof. "Were you even listening to me?" "Uhh, kind of but you lost me after that place with the really long name." I said staring at the cow that was frantically flailing about.

"I'll dumb it down for an idiot like you. I am an entity sent to keep you from destroying the world. Are you with me so far dumbass?" I nodded my head oblivious to the insult she just hurled at me. "So I get that but, I really don't care." "What? How can you not care? The world is doomed because of you!" "Yeah, yeah I know, can I go back to sleep now Mr. Moo Moo?" I began to see dancing mushrooms on the wall. "Mister? I'm a woman!" That snapped me back into reality; I picked up the cow and began inspecting it. "Stop that! You're making me dizzy!" "Well you say you're a girl, but I don't see udders or any other distinguishable female traits." "You dumb ass! I chose this form because it wasn't suspicious!" "Lady, you realize that you're a cow right?" "It was the only was I was able to get in your house. "But if you're an entity as you claim, why can't you teleport?" "Well you see, I'm still in the beginner ranks, I'm only a ruby." "Don't you mean newbie?" "No! It's ruby!" I grew weary of talking to a plushie; I need to at least make myself believe that I'm somewhat sane. "Can you like, transform or something, I can't take you seriously this way." She thought for a moment "That can be arranged, only if you promise to fix what you've destroyed." "I promise, now show yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again ^;^ I'm trying my absolute hardest to continue with the story, so it should go on for a while isn't that fun? Anyway here you go. Happy reading~

* * *

><p>"Stand back." "I'm kind of lying down." "Then roll over, smartass!" I rolled over, now kneeling on my bed. "Here we go!" Amidst the smoke she left behind, I could see a figure appear. "So you are a girl." I said in awe. She had long amethyst hair fell to he hips, Emerald green eyes, and pink lips that contrasted her pale skin. She stood there in a black tube top that barely covered her large, bulging bust. Over it was a tight fitting red jacket that reached just below her breasts, leaving her stomach and pierced navel bare. The sparkling ruby encrusted star extended just above a spiked belt that hung across her hips like a sash, and black distressed jeans that looked as though they were painted on were stuffed inside of black studded combat boots.<p>

She began adjusting her black spiked fingerless gloves "Okay, now I was saying-." "You're hot." "Wha? You pervert! Stop staring!" She wrapped her arms across her chest while giving me a dirty look. "Well you decided to show it, so why can't I look?" I said playing with strands of my hair. "Be-Because-!" She stopped speaking and began to look around. "What is that annoying noise?" "Oh, you mean this?" I lifted up my cell phone._ Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan_ "What the hell is that?" "It's a cell phone, you use it to communicate, and this is a text message." I said this slowly as though I were talking to a foreigner. "I know that much dumbass! I'm talking about that damn ringtone!"

"You've never heard of Nyan cat? You poor, poor soul!" I began stroking her head. "Oh God, please forgive this naïve girl, for she dost not knoweth what she hath done!" She slapped my hand away "Don't touch me creep!" "God, forgive this feisty creature." "Creature? Just-just shut your damn mouth." She slumped over in despair. "How could an idiot like you cause such a thing? You're so damn weird! Hell, I don't even have the energy to deal with you anymore. I can't wait until they send someone else to deal with you." "Someone else?" "Yes, in about a month they will send someone else to babysit you, since you're a handful they'll probably send an emerald."

"A month? Wait just how long will it take for this whole apocalypse thing to destroy the world?" "It'll happen in about two years, if not less." "I see, but I don't understand this whole ranking system." "Holy crap! You were actually listening!" She immediately jumped out of her depression. "I'll tell you but first, you have to turn that damn thing off!"_ Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan_ I completely forgot that was playing in the background. "Can we wait until it's finished?" I groaned "No! Turn that damn thing off or I'll break it!" "But it's the twenty four hour version!" She slumped over again before assuming the fetal position in the corner. "Why me?"

* * *

><p>If you haven't heard of Nyan Cat you should really look it up, it's annoyingly addictive.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay people, we can't avoid it so here is some development. I will admit that this isn't the best chapter but it is needed for the story to make sense, anyway, I'll make up for it by uploading another chapter tonight, ok? ^;^ Happy reading~

* * *

><p>"Okay, I turned it off, now what were you saying about the ranking system?" Still sitting in the corner, she began growing mushrooms. "Why do you want to know now?" She said while poking a mushroom. "I don't know if I can handle this any longer." "I know you're depressed and all but my mom will ask me strange questions if she finds mushrooms in my room again." "That's not my problem." She said morosely, still poking the poor mushroom. "I have rice balls, and I'll give them to you if you tell me." She perked up at the gesture. "Rice balls?" "Yeah, I have them right here." She leaped up and stole the rice balls from my bag. "Can I really have them?" "Yup, just tell me." "Alright, when I'm done." She said as she was greedily munching on the rice balls. She finished all fifteen of them in less than ten minutes. She pointed at the ruby encrusted star in her navel.<p>

"As you can see here, the colors on our piercings are what show our rank." Since I'm a ruby, the gem is on my piercing." "Are there any guys in this organization?" "Yes, they have the naval piercings too." "So, do all of you walk around with your midriffs exposed?" "Midriff? That's a pretty archaic word, but yes." "So, what are the ranks exactly?" "Well, there's: Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Topaz, Opal, Onyx, and Cymophane being the highest." "So, you don't have to dress in the color of your rank?" "The lower ranks don't but it's required once you reach emerald." "Ah, anyway you wasted my whole day." I said to her, tapping on the digital clock _10pm_ "I wasted seven hours of my life talking to you." "I have to waste a month with you, so don't complain!"

She plopped herself on my bed "So, what are you going to do when I go to school tomorrow?" "Go with you of course! A mere mortal like you would never be able to face the hunters alone." "Hunters? You never told me anything about that!" "Oh yeah, forgot about that. I'll tell you tomorrow." "Bitch! Tell me now!" She stretched herself out on my bed, now fighting to get under the covers. "Alright I'll tell you." She said as she was squirming around, trying to get comfortable. "Well, you should know that there are some people, no, an organization rather that wants to use the chaos of the apocalypse in order for their leader to rise to power. Since you were the one who set this in motion, they need a vial of your blood to raise their leader from the dead." "Why does this sound like a cheesy occult movie?" "Because, you're in one." She smirked before rolling around in the sheets some more. "Get the hell out of my bed!" Using her hands to support herself, she set her drowsy, half-closed eyes on me. "Shut the hell up. You're not going to transform by getting too close to me. Now get in the damn bed!"


	4. Chapter 4

As I promised, here is another chapter. two chapters in one night_? _I'm seriously spoiling you guys :P anyway, this should compensate for the boringness of the last chapter_,_ I know that's not a word but it is now_. _Happy reading~

* * *

><p><em>Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan <em>I awoke to a ferocious vibration. Oh yeah, I forgot to text Rin. _247 unread messages. _Crap, Rin's going to throw a tantrum out of this world. "Ack! What the-? Get the hell off me!" She stuck on me like super glue "Don't be so mean Haru; It's not the end of the world." She said in a drowsy manner, still clinging on me for dead life. "I will make it the end of yours, now get up, I have to go to school. _7am_ She released me from her death grip and stretched dramatically. "Bleh, you mortals are so bitter and stressed out." "Yeah, yeah I know, you don't like mortals." "Hey! Don't think your going anywhere without me!" She yelled as I was putting on my jacket. Not turning to face her "Then get up! Do you even have a uniform?" "Alright, let's go!" She was standing next to me fully dressed.

"Wait!" I shouted before she turned the doorknob. "Hm? Something wrong?" "What if my parents see you?" "Oh, I already took care of that." I raised an eyebrow at this; just what did she do to my parent? "Right now they believe that I'm a student studying abroad." "So you brainwashed them?" "That's such a strong word, I prefer giving their sense of reality a makeover." "Whatever, let's get going." I stopped counting the stares received on our way, but I could still feel their stares burning holes in my flesh. "Can you act normal?" I asked, feeling paranoid by the stinging sensations if felt from the intense stares of strangers. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm being very normal. Who cares if people stare?"

The rest of the walk was silent, which I didn't mind, just glad that people stopped staring at us. Unfortunately this didn't last; in fact it became worse as got closer to the school. "Who is she?" "Is that a new student?" "No way! Who is that?" "Why is she with a Sohma?" These types of conversations went on. The whispers, gasping, and shrieking made my skin crawl. After walking for what seemed an eternity, we managed to run into Tohru and Uotani. "Hi Hastuharu, how are you today?" "I'm fine, have you seen Yuki around?" "Um, he went somewhere with Kyo I think." _Yuki, why are you obsessed with that damn cat? _Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Uotani looking over the girl next to me. Come to think of it, I don't even know her name.

"Um, hello, what's your name?" "I'm Kiyomi Takeda, nice to meet you." "Ah, I'm Tohru Honda." They exchanged bows before Uotani stood up, still staring at Kiyomi, obviously looking for a fight. "What are you staring at, got something to say?" "Of course not, but you have some guts for a first-year." She smirked _not good, not good_ "Are you trying to pick a fight, giant?" "Of course not, I don't take advantage of the vertically challenged." _Great, now she won't stop berating her until she wins._ "Heh, you pretty snarky for a first-year." "Don't try to bully me just because I'm younger than you!" "Heh, your looks are the only thing you have going for you." "What? You don't know me!" "Uotani, there's no need to tease anyone today." I said, hoping to avoid a fight, before Kiyomi cut in obviously filled with rage. "Bitch! I'll cut you!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hi peoplez ^;^ I finally figured out where I wanted this story to go, ok well not really. But anyway, I present to you Chapter 5. Happy Reading~

* * *

><p>Damn! Why did Uotani have to open her big mouth? "I have better things to do than play with children." "I'll knock that damn smirk off your face!" Tohru stood there in shock watching, as she was too afraid to stop them, I don't blame her. "Come on Tohru, let's go." "Hell no! I'm not finished with you dammit!" I held her back until they were out of sight. "Stop causing trouble." "But that damn girl started it!" "You're making a scene." I said to make her aware of the hundreds of eyes on us. "If I see that bitch again, I swear!" Her voice lowered but I could still hear the rage, and see murder in her eyes. She took a deep breath "Let's get to class now!" She said cheerfully. "Okay. Wait! I never gave you permission to call me by my first name!" I doubt she was listening as she started skipping towards the building. "Hurry up or I'll leave you!" "Do you even know where you're going?" I finally caught up to her but I felt something strange as we entered the building.<p>

"Hey, do you feel it too?" I nodded "Yeah, what is it?" "I have no clue, but stay close to me." The corridor seemed to go on forever, no matter how many steps forward we took, it just began to look more distant. This is strange; I looked at her only to see an expression of worry. "Is something wrong?" She jumped at the sound of my voice. "No, just stay on guard and look ahead of you." She said this in a whisper. Obviously something was wrong, why won't she tell me? We kept walking in vain; it was as if we hadn't moved at all. "What the hell? What's this?" I pulled her to the window, everyone was still, not even a leaf moved. "So this one can freeze time? How clever." I had no clue what she's talking about but it doesn't sound good.

The ceiling lights shattered one-by-one until the corridor became a black abyss. "Damn, stay close to me!" She said before I lost sight of her, I could only tell that she was near me by the sound of her breathing. "Come on, let's keep walking." I could feel her hand trembling as she held on to me. I felt a figure run past us, leaving a chilling wind. "Did you feel that?" She began trembling even more, causing her voice to crack when she said this. _Ha ha ha ha. _We could hear a woman laughing in the distance. _"Come closer, I won't kill you – yet anyway."_ Her laughter did not cease. "Show yourself!" _"You're quite ferocious for a ruby, but if you're in a hurry to die, I won't stop you."_ The end of the corridor met us, suddenly in arms reach a door appeared. _"Go ahead, open it."_ Before she touched the door knob it opened on its own. The door disappeared once we crossed through it, leaving us in a freezing room engulfed in ice. I could see my breath and the panicked expression on Kiyomi. _"Why hello there, might I offer you a swift and painless death in exchange for your blood?"_


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not updating lately, I've been swamped with school work -.- so I'm just going to mass upload tonight. Once again sorry . Happy reading~

* * *

><p>She jumped from the ceiling, landing on her feet. Her eyes were concealed by goggles that were hidden under her shoulder length ice-blue hair with a messy, overgrown bang that covered most of her face. She wore a light-blue kimono that came to her knees and she wore no shoes as her feet and legs were badly scratched and bruised as if she had been beaten multiple times. "Go Aoi; bring me that boy's blood! If you fail I will take your life!" She nodded and opened her mouth to answer but there was no sound, as if she were but a puppet being strung along. "Haru, stay back, I'll take care of this." She began chanting in another language and conjured a flaming red sword out of thin air. <em>"This is going to be interesting, let's just see how long you'll last." <em>Her puppet moved swiftly across the floor, brandishing a hatchet made of ice. Moving past Kiyomi she circled me "Haru! Bitch, get away from him!" She enclosed me in a cage of ice, I could only watch from the sidelines. _"If you try to break the ice, you'll just die in vain." _"Damn, Haru, I'll get you out of there!" She shifted her focus to on the puppet charging at her.

I watched the violently clashing blades through the ice. It seemed to go on for hour without anyone landing a single hit. _Damn, I feel so useless right now. _Kiyomi was finally able to land a hit, slicing her head right off. The puppet's body began to bend and twist in all directions, strangely instead of blood, there was water spilling from her neck and severed head. It collapsed, turning into a puddle of water. The ice that surrounded me slowly melted into water that covered the ground. "I told you I could handle it." She said with a cheerful smile while she hoisted the flaming sword over her shoulders. _"I guess I underestimated you."_ "Damn straight! Now show yourself coward!" _"I guess I'll give you the pleasure of seeing me before you die." _She slowly descended from the icy abyss. _"Aren't I a beauty?" _Her ice blue hair fell to the floor dragging behind her, perfectly framing her mature, elegant face. Her eyes were an intense crystal blue eyes and bright red lips that contrasted her extremely pale skin. She wore a blue kimono that fell to her ankles and no shoes. "Stay away from him witch!" She began to run towards the woman, only to be frozen in her tracks. _"You're a spunky little thing." _Every step she took caused the water around her to freeze. _"You have such a beautiful face." _She said before cutting me with a long finger nail. _"The fragrance of your blood is beautiful too."_


	7. Chapter 7

A short chapter I know, I'll make up for it in the next one. Happy reading~

* * *

><p>"<em>Such a beautiful crimson."<em> "She said, watching the blood flow down my face. She licked the blood that ran down my cheek and the wound she created, the saliva that she left across my face healed the injury. _"I just want to know your name cutie."_ She said this with a seducing tone. "You tramp! Why are you flirting with him, get away!" she was still frozen in one place as the ice had a firm hold on her legs. _"My, my, it sounds like somebody's jealous."_ She gently held my hand before kissing it. Kiyomi's face was extremely red "Don't touch him!" Ignoring her shouts she began to stroke my face. _"Well, won't you tell me your name? It would only be fair as you've stolen my heart."_ She came even closer, now only a few inches way from my face. _"You'll tell me won't you? My name is Iglacia, so please do me the favor of telling me your name." _She was now holding on to me, pulling me as close to her as she possibly could. "I'm Hatsuharu." I said, trying to pull away from her. _"I see, well it was nice meeting you, I hope we meet again." _She turned into a whirlwind, removing the cold air and ice as she disappeared. We were returned to the corridor, everything back to normal as the autumn leaved were whirling around the courtyard as people were walking and chatting. I was awoken from my daze with a punch in the forehead.

"What's your damn problem?" She was pouting with her hands on her hips. "You! Flirting with that shameful woman!" "Well I have no clue what she would have done; if I didn't answer her she could've killed me." She gritted her teeth, not wanting to admit that I was right. "Shut the hell up!" _She looks kinda cute when she's flustered._ I patted her on the head "How sweet of you to care about me." Maybe it was just the blood that rushed to my head when she punched me again, but I could swear that she was blushing. "Idiot! Don't waste your time on trivial matters!" Her anger brought a smile to my face. "What are you so damn happy about?" "Nothing, let's get to class." "You liar!" "Hurry up or I'll leave you!" I shouted as she stood there throwing a tantrum.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi people ^;^ I'm glad you made it this far, I'm going to start adding more of the romance in as soon as possible. Anyway as far as pairings go for fruits basket you may not like my choices as I like experimenting with the least thought of pairings as possible. It's not going to be that way all the time but fair warning, you may not like the romantic relationships that I have planned out for this, or you will fall in love with it. Either way, from this point on if you have problems with certain pairings you may want to stop at about this chapter. Sorry this note is so long, but I had to warn you. Happy reading~

* * *

><p>The bell rung to signal our dismissal, I forgot that I was in school to be honest, I felt so drained after being attacked this morning. "Haru what's wrong? You seemed to be in a trance all day, did something happen?" Momiji was looking down at me with his large, playful eyes. "Nothing happened, if anything you should be worried about Kiyomi." "Who is that again?" "The girl I introduced you to today. I said pointing at the unconscious Kiyomi that lay over her desk. "Oh, her! I forgot, I guess she's really tired; you should wake her up now. She's starting to drool." "Eh, I'll do that later, so what did you want?" Momiji was hesitating to say what was on his mind; surely it had to be bad news. He was staring at the floor, not wanting to look at me. "Um, I'll tell you later." He dashed out of the room without another word. I sighed as I walked over to wake the sleeping beast. "Yo, wake up." She slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head before stretching dramatically over the desk. "Why do you come to this hell hole? It's so boring!" "I don't come here for fun, I have no choice, plus I need to keep an eye on Yuki." "Who is this Yuki you speak of?" "He's a relative; hopefully you'll never meet him." "That's mean! Why would you say that?" "Because you would complicate things."<p>

She stayed silent from the time we left the building until we were home. "Go on without me." I said to her as I tried to go another direction. "Alright." Surprisingly she didn't put up a fight; she obviously had a lot on her mind too. "I'll be back soon, so don't destroy my room." She nodded and walked off into the distance without even glancing back. Honestly I don't know what I want to do, it's just too much to handle. I sat under a sakura tree, watching the rusted leaves fall to the ground. The cool autumn breeze felt good blowing in my face and through my hair. "Haru, are you alright?" I looked up to see Yuki's angelic face looking down upon me. "Why do you care? Aren't you too busy with that damn cat?" Yuki sighed "Haru, It's not what you think." "Yuki, you already know how I feel, you're just too cruel. Not only do you deny me, but you treat that damn cat like he's above everybody else!" "Haru it's not-." I pulled Yuki into me and held him in an embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi peoplez ^;^ let's see what happens next shall we? Happy reading~

* * *

><p>"Yu-Yuki." My voice cracked as I was near tears, I can't let him see me like this. I buried my face in his neck, hoping he wouldn't notice. "I thought that you gave up on me, when I saw you sitting there I thought you were depressed." "Why would I be depressed?" I said, trying to sound normal. "So Momiji didn't tell you?" I remembered how hesitant and sorrowful he was when he was trying to talk to me. "He didn't tell me anything." "I'll let him tell you, however it's better if you didn't know. I began to calm down as he started stroking my hair, the movement of his fingers going through my hair and across my face to my chin made me somewhat sleepy. "I'm sorry Haru, I didn't mean for things to be this way." He stood up and held out his hand "Come with me Haru, let's spend the rest of the day together." "Really?" "Really." I nodded and accepted his offer. He took me to a park in central Tokyo, it was nice to get out of the Sohma residence for a bit, there's so much to see Akito tries to keep us caged in that abominable community. We bought ice cream and sat on a bench watching the birds fly by, I had no problem with the silence, since I probably made things awkward for Yuki.<p>

He moved closer to me and his arm around my waist and head on my shoulder. "I don't know how to explain it, but things between Kyo and me are a bit complicated." _Of course he just had to mention that damn cat again. _"I don't understand you? It's like you've become a different person since you two stopped fighting." "Have I really? I know you probably don't want to hear it but, Kyo is mine." I was now in thought as his words cut through me like a sword. "Haru, it's dripping." I wasn't paying attention to the melted ice cream running over the cone, covering my hands in cactus ice cream. "Ah." The confirmation made my body numb delayed my response time, I could hear Yuki's voice but it was as if his word had no meaning. "Haru, I know it's hard." I could barely hear him over my thoughts, ignoring the river of ice cream running down my wrists. I was snapped back into reality when Yuki grabbed my arm. "Haru, you're not paying attention." I still gave no reply. "You really need to learn how to clean up after yourself." I had no clue what he was doing until I looked down to see him licking the ice cream off my hands. "Are you paying attention now?" He said softly as he sucked the sticky cream off my fingers. "Yuki, I'll never understand you, will I?" He released my arm and licked his lips "I don't know. I don't even understand myself." "I see, I guess it would never happen, would it?" "I don't know." He didn't look at me, obviously trying to spare my feelings. I won't give up on Yuki just yet. We visited a few more shops and walked around until sundown. Yuki gave me a hug and whispered softly in my ear "I'm sorry Haru." Before we departed. I now had a new goal to achieve: Get rid of Kyo.

* * *

><p>So I was looking up weird flavors of ice cream and I found some really weird flavors O.O (Horseflesh ice cream is apparently big in Japan right now) anyway, I hope you all enjoy it so far.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

"Haru, is something wrong?" Kiyomi was sitting on the edge of the bed trying to remove the blanket from my face. I gave no reply as I deeper under the sheets. I obviously didn't want to tell her, it was too shameful for me to open my heart to someone like that. "Haru, come on! What's wrong with you?" "I'm fine." I wasn't fine; I can't even stomach the thought of Kyo and Yuki being together. She must have taken a hint as I didn't hear from her and the bed relaxed. I laid there thinking of how I could remove Kyo from Yuki's heart, but before that I need to figure out how to stop the whole apocalypse thing. I took a deep breath and removed the blanket that sheltered my depression and despair. "Kiyomi?" She was sitting on the floor writing a letter. "Are you ready to talk now?" She didn't look up from her paper. "How do I stop the apocalypse?" I suddenly garnered enough of her interest for her to finally look up.

"So you're going to stop wasting time and fix what you created?" I nodded, if I were to focus on this, it would take my mind off Yuki. "Well, it's quite simple really; all you have to do is collect puzzle pieces." She said this as if it were common sense; I really doubt it's that simple. "So how do we get these puzzle pieces?" "By killing members of the other organization or taking them from the creatures that spawned from the disaster." So that's the catch, yeah, really simple and easy. And I have to find puzzle pieces? This is completely normal. "Riiiiiight, so what do they do?" "Once we get all of them we have to put them together. We have two pieces already." She had what looked like miniature stone tablets that were shaped oddly and were about the size of her hand. "These were left when we removed that puppet." I forgot that we were in a battle yesterday; it was so draining even though I wasn't the one doing the fighting. "What happens after we collect them all and assemble them?" "I don't know, there is a prophecy about it but only our highest rank has access to it."

So even after we find them all, there is no guarantee that everything will go back to normal. "Haru." She pulled me out of my thoughts. "I have a feeling." I don't know why she was talking so slowly, maybe it was hesitation. "I have a feeling that our next enemy will be someone close to you." Someone close to me? Who could she possibly mean? She must've felt bad for sending me back into deep thought as she tried to contradict herself. "I could be wrong, it could be anyone or anywhere, don't think too hard." This made me feel a bit better but the awkward silence that came afterward let an ominous tension. She must've felt it as well as she broke the silence. "Just stay with me at all times and you'll be fine." I can't do that, even if I die in the process there are some things that I just need to do alone. "I know that this is your job and all, but there are some things I need to do alone." She stared at me as if I were crazy, after thinking about it for a minute, she nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi people ^;^ I've finally updated!I feel proud ^;^ I'm going to try to update more regularly since I finally stopped being lazy and started typing. Happy reading~

* * *

><p>"Class is dismissed; don't go brain dead over your break!"<p>

Students and the teacher were running out of the building like wild animals. Finally, I would be able to focus on this saving the world thing without school getting in the way. My goals for right now are to find as many pieces as I can so lady can disappear, and to keep Kyo in check. These three weeks should be interesting. I was sitting in the school's courtyard when a sudden chill swept over me, freezing everyone where they stood. _Just great, it's her again._ A whirlwind of ice twirled in the center like a tornado, turning the ground around it into ice. "Hatsuharu, my love." She ceased the winds and glomped me.

"Lady, why are y-." She put her finger on my lips.

"Call me Iglacia darling." She squeezed me tighter.

"Iglacia, why are you here?" I tried to pull away but she held on.

"To see you of course! I've been thinking about you since we first met." She placed her head on my shoulder.

"You have stolen my heart and I wish to help you, even though I can't have you." She sighed. "Boss would have my head if he found out about this."

She's really persistent, and not to mention creepy, but if she can help then things should be a lot easier. "How can you help me?" She released me from her death grip and smiled. Before giving me a glowing ice crystal on a chain.

"It'll show you the way. When it emits a purple light, you're close to a puzzle piece. That's all I know about it, it could prove to be useful to you."

"Why are you helping me?" I thought you wanted me dead."

"I did" She smirked "But I changed my mind."

I stared at the crystal in my hand, it shimmered in the sunlight, enhancing its beauty, but how do I know if this thing works? She could be lying to me. Time resumed when she left, her words echoing in my mind. "Hiya, Haru!" Kiyomi said cheerfully. I wonder if she too was frozen in time.

"Hey, something weird happened just now."

She scowled slightly "If you're talking about that damn tramp, I sensed her presence before time stopped. I take it that shameful woman came to see you." I nodded and gave her the crystal. She stared at it and examining it thoroughly. "Where did you get this?" She gasped, obviously this thing is important. "That lady. So what is it?" She gave a puzzled look before returning it.

"It's a relic that has been in the hands of the ice tribe for years. We thought we misplaced, but it appears that the other organization stole it. If it's the real thing then it should help us find some nearby pieces." She took a deep breath and sat beside me. "So, we have three weeks off, right? We should focus on collecting the pieces, don't you think?"I nodded in agreement. "I think so, let's look tomorrow." We left the school courtyard, it's still so early. "Since we have nothing better to do today, wanna go somewhere?" I asked her. "To where?"

"You'll see." I led her to a playground; no one was there much to our advantage, as I doubt she would get along well with kids. Her eyes widened at what she saw."Where are we?" She was like a kid in a candy store.

"A playground, we can stay here as long as you like." Her smile made my heart melt. "What is this?" She pointed. "

"Swings."

"How do you use it?" I sat her on the swing, putting her hands on the chains before pushing her. She was a bit afraid at first but she got over it and wanted to go even higher. She was so cute when she giggled as her feet no longer touched the ground.


End file.
